


A Mother's Love

by russianspiderromanova



Series: Letters From A Spider [4]
Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianspiderromanova/pseuds/russianspiderromanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a mother to her daughter</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Love

My darling girl, 

I’m afraid that I can no longer be with you. Know that i have always and will always love you. Please take care of your father and little brother for me. 

Please tell little Ronin about me and that I love him dearly. As this will be difficult for Clint. You know that he is almost as bad as I am with emotions. 

The three of you must stick together, knowing that I love you and will always be watching over you. 

Love,   
Your mother


End file.
